The Great Precursor Authority
The Great Precursor Authority is a universal order imposed by the precursors, the four superiors of the universe, Cheap Bag of Potato Chips, Mama Luigi, Pureegee and Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in. The order is currently active but it is unknown how it operates, or if it operates at all. Formation The Great Precursor Authority started out as a fantasy vision for Cheap Bag of Potato Chips, who had always been fascinated with life, having been walking amongst some of the greatest and oldest beings known to man. He dreamt of imposing this order so that balance could be restored to the universe. Since a lot of the beings that Cheap Bag of Potato Chips had been associated with were dying out due to limited knowledge, he decided to bestow his own knowledge on a child of his own, the second precursor, Mama Luigi, whom he had created for this purpose. Pureegee and eventually Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in took suit, however Cheap Bag of Potato Chips never encountered them until years after their creation. When the four of them unified, they established the Great Precursor Authority as an order to watch over, but not interfere with the timeline of the universe. Mission The Great Precursor Authority's mission is to watch over the timeline of the universe without themselves interfering, which for the most part they do. As a result, it is unclear how they operate or if they operate at all, as mentioned above. It is thought by most that the reason why they are so rare is because they choose to avoid the public so that they don't end up making a significant impact just by being there. Another common theory is that if the precursors attempt to bestow their knowledge and power further on the lifeforms, they may end up destroying themselves as well. Worship Each members have their own temples and religious books named vulgates. Each member has their own significant number of followers. Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in has the most followers due to being a prophet amongst requested characters, followed by Mama Luigi for being a timeless meme, and then Cheap Bag of Potato Chips for his ideologies of purity. Pureegee has the least followers due to his unknown nature. There are even cults connected to the precursors, who study the vulgate and have initiation rituals, to prove loyalty to whomever they follow. Members The members of the Great Precursor Authority are as follows: Cheap Bag of Potato Chips - The eldest and most powerful precursor who founded the authority, as well as the concept for it. Nowadays, he has fallen into eternal slumber. Many people think this is because of his devotion to staying out of the universe's business. Mama Luigi - The second precursor to come into existence. This precursor may be the most involved out of the four, as he has directly confronted lifeforms before including Sqeegee in The Rise of Sqeegee 2. Mama Luigi has a hastier judgement when compared to the other precursors. Pureegee - The third precursor to come into existence. Pureegee is the most unknown of the precursors, having apparently never been seen by any living being. Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in - The youngest and least powerful of the precursors. Like Mama Luigi, he is more direct than the others, but instead of acting on his own judgement, he prefers to act on the judgements of others, having his existence being based on that concept to begin with (the concept of requested characters).